Through the Eyes of Tristan Berkeley
by Princess Anna of Arendelle
Summary: What does Tristan really think of Cassidy when he meets her, and does ice dancing with her? He doesn't really hate her, does her? Does he have a crush on her? Read to find out! Going to be lots of Tristan/Cassidy fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers! This fanfic is going to be a whole series of one-shots about how Tristan feels about Cassidy(Lots of fluff!). Just like the idea of my other one-shots fanfic(Through the Eyes of Darcy Hawthorne) . Enjoy! This idea was requested by a guest who anonymously left a review, so, here is chapter 1.**

**Tristan POV**

"Guess what? We have great news for you!" my mother announced as I sat down at the breakfast table. "What is it?" my brother, Simon, and I both shouted excitedly. "We're doing….a house swap!" my father announces. Shocked silence fills the air. "What?" I sputter. "Wait, what IS a house swap?" Simon asks. "Exactly what it sounds like! We're going to live in a nice American family's house, while they live in ours." my mother explains. "Forever?"I ask, horrified. My brother immediately looks scared too. "No, no. It's just for a year." _Just_ for a year? That is NOT a short amount of time. "Cool!" my brother says. "How about you, Tris? What do you think?" my father asks me. "Uh, well, I guess it'll be a nice experience." I say, which is true. "As long as the people there are nice, I suppose." I add. "Don't worry, the family we're swapping with said that it's a safe haven." My mother reassures us. "Which state? Which city? What does the house look like? Can we see a picture? What school will we be-" SImon gets cut off. "Whoa, there, son. Calm down. Take a deep breath. I can't remember a single question you asked. "Sorry." my younger brother smiles sheepishly. "Now, I'll tell you about the house, okay?" "Okay!" we chorus. After a while of telling us all sorts of important information about the house and surrounding area, I find out that we're going to be attending Alcott High, and that the family that owns the house are the Hawthornes. Wait a minute, isn't that a type of fruit? I'll have to ask my dad later. Moments later, we start packing. A whole year! Lots to pack! Same for the Hawthornes. Lots to pack.

**(A/N I know, that had nothing to do with Tristan's feelings towards CASSIDY. Sorry. But, I needed something to start you off. To interest you. To hook. To-okay, you get the point. Synonym game! All by myself. Okay, back to Tristan.)**

I can't believe it! We're in Concord, Massachusetts! The flight has made me kind of crabby and grumpy, though. "Come on, let's go!"says my father cheerfully. We collect our bags and call a taxi to ride home. Well, to the Hawthornes' house. We have to take care of their cat, Melville, while they take care of our parrot, Toby. It was sad leaving hm behind, but the Hawthornes seem like a nice family. Plus, I know it was hard for them to leave Melville. "Wow, interesting color scheme for the kitchen." I comment. "That's what I love about it!" my mother jokes. My brother accidently bumps into me. "Watch where you're going, clumsy." I snap. "Sorry." he replies apologetically. Oops. "Sorry, I'm just tired from the flight." I apologize. "It's ok, no big deal." he says, which is nice of him. Just as we're unpacking, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Simon rushes to the door, while I hide in the kitchen. I'm kind of shy about meeting new people."Mum, visitors!" he yells down the cozy hallway. My mother rushes to the door. "Hello!" a cheerful voice greets us. "Hi, how are you?" my mother replies enthusiastically. "I'm Clementine Sloane, and this is my daughter, Cassidy." the woman introduces herself and her daughter. Simon seems happy to meet them. "I've made a welcome basket of some things you might enjoy." says Clementine. Wow, how nice. "Tristan, come meet our new neighbors!" my mum calls. Oh no. I reluctantly peel myself away from the kitchen. When I arrive, Cassidy kinda smells, well...bad. As if reading my thoughts, Mrs. Sloane says, "Cassidy's just been at the rink. She's on an elite girls' hockey team, the Lady Shawmuts." Wow. I also notice, that she is very, um, pretty. With her red hair and gray eyes. Since I'm tired and shy around her, for some reason, all I do is act rude. "Well, it's nice to meet you." I reply coldly, and retreat back to the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, must be jet lag." I hear my mother say. "No worries, I have plenty of experience with teenagers." Mrs. Sloane replies. I sit there, sadly. What have I done? Poor Cassidy, I shouldn't have been so….rude and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. I'm sorry, i've been busy. really busy these days.

Anyways, I'm responding to a guest review left a reader, by the name of Lilly Vay.

Lilly, to answer your.."question", no. I'm NOT British. Sorry! ;) And no, I am NOT going to remove my author's note in the middle of the page. I like it there.  
A reminder to you, this is my fanfiction, and my IMAGINATION, so, there is NO right or wrong way to write it. Please, if you do not like this story, you don't need to read it. Thanks!

To all the rest of my reviewers. Thanks so much! And yes, the story will be updated soon.

Keep reading,

luvJessandDarcy


End file.
